insensitive
by numbdumblady
Summary: a wife...a husband..and the girlfriend..  i don't own gundam seed


i was with my office mates having some karaoke when one of them sang the song insensitive by jann arden. then while i read the lyrics on the screen, this plot run to my mind over and over. so i put it into paper...and in here.

* * *

INSENSITIVE

The lights are sparkling from the trees lighten by some elegant lamps. On the little stage built on the garden, a live band is performing a song. People around are dressed formally on this special occasion.

Today is Lacus' birthday. Cagalli and Athrun are both invited on the said party. But given a chance, she'd rather choose to sleep early than do some socializing. This kind of parties really bores her to death.

She chose to sit on a semi-darken corner of the garden where the party is being held. She wanted to be unnoticed by anybody, never wanted to catch any attention from the visitors. She doesn't want to be asked why her husband is on his ex-girlfriend's side and not with her.

From her seat, Cagalli had a very good view of the said pair. Lacus is wearing a white Venus –cut dress with only a pair of earrings that accentuate it. Her pink mane is freely combed behind her ear. Athrun on the other hand wears a very common three piece suit which he really carried with elegance. Looking around the large area, her dress looked like an everyday dress compared to everyone. But she doesn't careless.

Husband. What an operative word to think. Yes, they are husband and wife, legally. But only up to that point. It was just an arranged marriage that his father made. On Cagalli's side, she almost jumped of excitement when his father chose her to be his wife despite the fact that she's just a daughter of a mere employee of their company. For her it was a dream come true. She'd been eying him for years from a distance. He was so unreachable.

Right after her graduation, his father Patrick Zala informed her of the wedding that would be held in less than two months. She didn't even bother to ask him of his reasons for choosing her. But who really cares? She's marrying Athrun Zala, and that's all that matters.

In her heart, she knows that he really oppose this marriage. Why? Because during that time, he was planning his marriage to his girlfriend, too. And to whom? To none other than the birthday celebrant. A mirthless laugh rose to her chest.

Cagalli knows that up to this very moment, the two continues to see each other, in public. Her self pity reached its peak the moment she saw them on a restaurant, eating like a couple. She can't blame him for loving her until now; beautiful is an understatement to describe her physically. In addition, she's rich, well educated and a famous singer.

Cagalli took a deep breath. Countless of needles are piercing her heart from within just by watching them. Athrun becomes a totally different person when he's with her. He's sweet, caring and most of all, he smiles at her. While at home, he's so cold. Even colder than ice. He seldom talks to her, only when he wants something. Breakfast, coffee, undies, juice, sandwich, which made her sound more like a maid than a wife.

Looking around the area, Cagalli noticed the guest talks about the unusual scene that Athrun and Lacus are making. Maybe, they've been asking why he pulled his wife here only to be left alone on one corner.

For months now, she'd been wishing that he looked at her the way he was looking Lacus right now. His emerald eyes are full of affection. She wanted to laugh to herself because he can't even pretend to hold her hand in public while he doesn't even care if she's watching him as he touch Lacus' face and kiss her on the cheek.

At that moment, Cagalli had decided onto something. She walked to the stage and asked the band vocalist something that only the two of them knows. All eyes are on her including her husband; curious of her next move. Them the vocalist lends her his electric guitar, and then whispered something to his band mates. Cagalli looked behind to see the approval of her request, and she was never disappointed. She took a deep breath then the drummer counted up to three then they all started playing a song. She must do this to release her emotion that she'd been keeping for months….

**How do you cool your lips  
After a summer's kiss  
How do you rid the sweat  
After the body bliss  
How do you turn your eyes  
From the romantic glare  
How do you block the sound  
Of a voice you'd know anywhere**

**Oh, I really should have known  
By the time you drove me home  
By the vagueness in your eyes  
Your casual good-byes  
By the chill in your embrace  
The expression on your face  
That told me  
Maybe You might have some advice to give  
On how to be  
Insensitive  
Insensitive  
Insensitive**

Her eyes are glue to them, as if sending them her message. She wanted to see their reaction as she pour all her emotion onto the song. She may look stupid to a lot of people, but who really cares.

**How do you numb your skin  
After the warmest touch  
How do you slow your blood  
After the body rush  
How do you free your soul  
After you've found a friend  
How do you teach your heart  
It's a crime to fall in love again**

**Oh, you probably won't remember me  
It's probably ancient history  
I'm one of the chosen few  
Who went ahead and fell for you  
I'm out of hope, I'm out of touch  
I fell too fast, I feel too much  
I thought that you might have  
Some advice to give on how to be  
Insensitive  
I really should have known  
By the time you drove me home  
By the vagueness in your eyes  
Your casual good-byes  
By the chill in your embrace  
The expression on your face  
That told me  
Maybe You might have some advice to give  
On how to be  
Insensitive  
Insensitive  
Insensitive**

Silence enveloped the area as Cagalli ended her song. The guessed to herself that he was surprised that she can actually sing and even plays the guitar. Well, it's his fault; he doesn't even bother to get to know her deeper.

She gave back the guitar to the vocalist who was rendered speechless by her actions. She went off the stage and walked towards them without taking off her eyes to Athrun. Cagalli stopped right in front of Lacus with eyes void of any emotion. The guest readied themselves to see a catfight over a man.

But she wouldn't stoop to that level. She herself is a well educated person and would never embarrass herself in public. After all, she has the entire right act like this.

Her next action surprises everybody including the Athrun and Lacus. She took off her wedding ring and dropped it right into Lacus' drink and left the party without a word.

The last thing she heard was the celebrant's crying and Athrun's voice calling her name.

End


End file.
